Sky and Sunflower
by kikurocchi
Summary: [Jadilah langitku, maka aku akan menjadi bunga mataharimu] / Special fict for Saerusa / KiseKuro / Maybe fluff / Thanks a lot for reading my fict .


**Sky and Sunflower**

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Rate : K+**

**Pairing : Kise R. x Kuroko T.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seminggu yang lalu, sepulang sekolah, Kuroko Tetsuya berpapasan dengan Kise Ryota yang juga dalam perjalanan menuju ke rumah. Pemuda pirang dengan bulu mata lentik itu tersenyum lebar saat mendapati sosok mungil berambut biru cerah itu menyapanya terlebih dulu, meski dengan nada datar.

"Kurokocchiiiiiiiii~~~ _Aitakattaaaa_~"

Berlebihan. Seperti itulah reaksi Kise tiap kali bertemu dengan sosok manis namun bertampang datar, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Jalanan ramai dengan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Di beberapa sudut jalan, terdapat sepasang muda-mudi yang berjalan beriringan dengan tangan saling bertaut satu sama lain, membuat Kise Ryota mendesah layaknya pemuda yang kesepian.

"Kurokocchiii~ Aku kesepian sekali di sekolah. Kadang ada ingin keinginan untuk mengunjungi Kurokocchi tiap hari, tapi aku tahu Kurokocchi pasti sedang berlatih. Sediiih~"

Pemuda bernomor punggung 7 dalam _team_ Kaijo tersebut mengusap-usap matanya pura-pura menangis.

"Kise-_kun_ terlalu berlebihan."

Kise mengangkat wajahnya, lalu tertawa kecil.

"Kurokocchi tak pernah berubah, masih saja irit bicara."

Mereka mengambil langkah pelan-pelan, dengan Kise yang masih terus berkicau membuat kepala Kuroko terasa sakit mendengar kicauan tanpa henti yang keluar dari bibir pemuda bersurai keemasan itu.

"Aku ingin mengajak Kurokocchi ke suatu tempat,"ujar Kise tiba-tiba.

"Ke mana?"

Kise tak menjawab pertanyaan pemuda di sampingnya, sebaliknya model berbakat tersebut meraih pergelangan tangan Kuroko dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Melihat langit dan bunga matahari. Ayo!"

Kuroko nyaris tersandung batu saat Kise menarik pergelangan tangannya, berjalan sedikit tergesa, tepatnya nyaris setengah berlari. Tas sekolahnya bergoyang kesana kemari, sehingga pemuda berkulit sedikit pucat itu harus menggenggam selempangan tasnya dengan satu tangannya yang bebas.

Ke mana Kise-_kun_ akan membawanya? Langit dan bunga matahari? Tempat macam apa itu? Sejak kapan pemuda sentimental itu menyukai tempat yang penuh bebungaan?

Kise Ryota menghentikan langkahnya. Pemuda itu merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar, menyambut semilir angin yang memainkan ujung rambutnya. Dihirupnya aroma bunga matahari yang memabukkan indera penciumannya.

"Kau suka tempat ini, Kurokocchi?"

Kuroko butuh sepersekian detik untuk mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit ngos-ngosan gara-gara dipaksa setengah berlari tadi. Tempat ini memang indag, pikir pemuda dengan iris mata biru tersebut.

Kise mendaratkan pantatnya di atas rerumputan dengan posisi kali berselonjor. Dilepasnya blazer SMA Kaijou, dan dengan satu gerakan direnggangkannya dasi yang menghias seragam sekolahnya. Membuat penampilan rival Aomine daiki tersebut terkesan sedikit urakan.

"Aku selalu kemari tiap hari seusai latihan. Kadang aku membolos latihan hanya untuk menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi sambil memandang langit biru. Sssttt, tapi Kurokocchi jangan beritahu Kasamatsu-_senpai_ ya kalau aku membolos."

Kuroko mengambil tempat di sebelah Kise, duduk dengan posisi bersila.

"Aku.. suka tempat ini."

Pemuda di sebelahnya tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih bersih. Tangan besar Kise mendarat sempurna di kepala Kuroko, mengusapnya lembut.

"_Yokattaaaa_~ Aku lega Kurokocchi juga menyukai tempat ini."

"Kenapa Kise-_kun_ sangat menyukai langit dan bunga matahari?"

Kuroko bertanya dengan nada datar seperti biasa, namun ada rasa penasaran yang terselip dalam hatinya. Rasa ingin tahu yang mengusik hatinya.

"Kurokocchi ingin tahu jawabannya?"

Kise malah bertanya balik. Sengaja.

"Jika Kise-_kun_ bersedia menjawabnya."

"_E-ettoooo_... Bagaimana aku harus menjawabnya ya?"

Pemuda bertinggi 189cm tersebut menggaru bagian belakang kepalanya dengan salah tingkah.

"Katakan saja, Kise-_kun_."

"Baiklah jika Kurokocchi yang meminta. Aku suka memandang langit karena warna langit biru cerah mengingatkanku akan warna rambut Kurokocchi yang serupa. Lalu, bunga matahari. Aku seperti memandang diriku sendiri dalam refleksi bunga matahari."

Kuroko diam, sibuk mencerna kata-kata Kise.

"Kise-_kun_,"panggil Kuroko pelan.

"Ya?"

"Aku tidak mengerti."

JREEENG!

Kise nyaris membenturkan kepalanya ke rerumputan mendengar pernyataan Kuroko.

"Jadi Kurokocchi tidak mengerti ya?"

Kuroko mengangguk singkat.

"Haaaaah~ Maksudku begini, langit dan bunga matahari itu identik dengan kita berdua, Kurokocchi. Kau adalah langit biru, dan aku adalah bunga matahari. Bunga matahari berpijak di bumi supaya bisa menatap ke arah langit biru. E-hehehe, mungkin seperti itu penjelasannya."

Kuroko memegang dagunya, mencoba berpikir lebih keras lagi.

"Ah, jadi Kise-_kun_ menyukaiku ya?"

Kali ini, Kise Ryouta nyaris melempar tas sekolahnya. Pertanyaan Kuroko barusan tepat mengenai hatinya.

"Ya, aku menyukai Kurokocchi. Kurokocchi adalah langitku. Dan aku adalah bunga mataharimu. Aku sangat menyukai Kurokocchi sampai rasanya aku ingin memiliki Kurokocchi untuk diriku seorang."

Kise mengatakannya. Akhirnya. Keluar sudah kalimat yang selama ini mengganjal hatinya.

"Aku juga menyukai Kise-_kun_."

"E-Eeehhhhh?!

Saat itu mungkin Kise tidak tahu bahwa yang dimaksud 'suka' oleh Kuroko adalah rasa suka antar sahabat. Ah, betapa polosnya pemuda bersurai biru tersebut.

**.**

**.**

_[Jadilah langitku, maka aku akan menjadi bunga mataharimu]_

**.**

**.**

**The End**


End file.
